fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsumichi
Tsumichi is a OC (Or Original Character) made by Grnmachine1. Backstory Tsumichi was born in the forest to parents who lived in harmony with nature. He was cared for and had no desire to learn the culture of the urban regions of Japan. However, at the age of eight, a company sought to buy the land, and there was a platinum deposit under it. Tsumichi's parent's refused, and were killed. The land company proceeded to kill Tsumichi, and then buy the land from the government. They had Tsumichi on the run in the forest when he slipped and fell, spraining his ankle. Embracing death, he gave up, and he would have died, expect that a forest creature known as Jinsei no Okurinushi, or Giver of Life, used some sort of magic to alter the memories of the guards sent after Tsumichi, and granted Tsumichi magic powers over the metals of Platinum, Gold, Silver, and Iron. Tsumichi decided it was best to hide until he was more grown and mature. And so he lived in the forest for 13 years, honing his skills, before finally emerging. He found his house had been replaced with a large factory. What kind, he didn't know and didn't care, but destroyed it, and took as much metal from it as he could. He created a large jar, which he calls the Kikinzoku no Bin, which literally translates to "Bottle of Precious Metals". He carries it like a backpack, and with his newfound power, has since been protecting Japan from disasters on a nearly daily basis, as well as ridding it of greedy corporations, similar to the one that killed his family. Appearance/Personality Tsumichi is cold, shy, and introverted. He keeps to himself and hardly talks. That said, he will not hesitate to defend an underdog, and will try to find a peaceful solution to confrontation first. But if that fails he will not hesitate to strike back. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A with abilities Name: Tsumichi Gender: Male Age: ~25 Origin: Human given powers by mystical being Classification: Human Attack potency: (Fists) Average Human level, (Abilities) Continent level Speed: (on feet) Average human, (With powers, Travel speed) Mach 50/High Hypersonic+, (Reaction time) Mach 20/Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: (Hands) Average human (With powers) 30 Giga-pascals of pressure Striking Strength: (Hands) Average human (With powers) Varies Durability: Normal human Stamina: Superhuman (Fought Godzilla to a standstill using powers) Range: (With powers) ~500m Standard Equipment: Kikinzoku no Bin (Roughly 1/2 ton of highly condensed Iron, Gold, SIlver and Platinum), Steel Longsword Intelligence: Above average human Weaknesses: Denki Haipaa Kando (Literally translated, "Electrical Hyper Sensitivity" (If exposed to electricity not produced by his body, he experiences excruciating pain, reduced stamina, and blisters form with a substance that basically wont conduct electricity.)) Powers and Abilities: Metallic Kenesis (Tsumichi can telepathically control Iron, Gold, Silver and Platinum, in almost any conceivable way), Skilled swordsman Notable Attacks and Techniques Most often, Tsumichi uses his metals to make large blunt objects and lob them at foes, or small daggers at high velocities. However, he has used many types of attacks with his metals. Once he even tried to pinch a man between to rods and crushed him in two. He is entirely unpredictable when it comes to these kinds of attacks. In swordplay, he practices defensively, letting the opponent tire themselves out before striking. However, he is only skilled, and not yet a master. One technique he refrains from using is one he chooses not to name. He can literally control the iron in someone's blood. Not to the extent to make them do things, but enough to stop them or move them around like a mannequin. Also, he can use his power to fly. Other Feats -Stopped a meteor ~500 miles in radius (Passed out for 2 days afterward) -Fought Godzilla to a standstill (Who didnt use his radioactive breath for some reason) -Traveled to Beijing from Tokyo in 2 mins Wins and Losses Would lose to Sayaka Miki in a fight Would lose to Pit in a fight (If Pit had the Great Sacred Treasure) Would beat Samurai Jack in a fight Category:Grnmachine1's Pages Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Blood Users Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 6